Zedd
Anton Zaslavski ( Saratov , Russia , September 2 1989 ), better known as Zedd, is a Russian-German producer and DJ . He mainly produces electro house music , but also makes a different kind of music, known as "Zedd style ', with influences of progressive house , and complextro dubstep . He has produced one semi-dubstep song called "Scorpion Move." Contents * 1 Biography ** 1.1 Musical biography * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Singles * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Albums ** 3.2 Singles ** 3.3 Remixes * 4 External links edit Zaslavski started piano playing at age 4. He began playing drums at the age of 12, and started playing in 2002 for the German post-hardcore / rock / metal trio "Dioramic".Zaslavski's interest in producing electronic music began after hearing ' † 'by French electronic duo Justice . He started in 2009 with making electronic music. Musical biography [ edit ] Under the name "Zedd," Zaslavski has many different numbers produced. He became famous when he was two remix competitions on beatport won; his first official song, 'The Anthem', arrived in the electro house beatport top 20. His remix of Skrillex '"Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" found his highest position in the Beatport Electro House Top 10 lists on # 2. He has, among other remixes of songs by artists like The Black Eyed Peas , Fatboy Slim , Skrillex , and much more. In 2011, came Zedd remix of Lady Gaga 's songs " Born This Way "and" Marry the Night "from the Born This Way Deluxe Edition expenses. Zedd makes his music with the package Cubase and uses different plug-ins like the Sylenth1, Nexus2 and Omnisphere synthesizer . In September 2011, was Zedd single "Shave It" issued as a 30-second " teaser "on Skrillexs YouTube page, which was his first single under the label "OWSLA". For fans he has set up a party line, so they him, Lucky Date and Porter Robinson live can talk on the phone. In 2012 he made a mashup of Skrillex "remix of Cinema by Benny Benassi and Gary Go, and his own single Slam the Door. In 2012 he made on Facebook announced that he is working on an album, which is out now. It's called "Clarity", and was released on October 2 under Interscope Records. 1 In 2012 he started his first remix -contest on Beatport , where producers different parts of Zedd's single "Spectrum" can download to make then remix of it. He also Justin Bieber 's song "Beauty And A Beat" 2 and Eva Simons 'single "I Do not Like You" 3 produced. For the year 2013 is still waiting for the album artpop of Lady Gaga. Zedd is one of the producers of the album. Connecting the other producers are Madeon, DJ White Shadow, Fernando Garibay, RedOne and it is suggested that there are a number of other acquaintances their name to the album. In 2014 he collaborated with Ariana Grande . He wrote and produced the song Break Free . Zedd is the current boyfriend of singer Selena Gomez . They have been spotted together in the studio for the song "I want you to know". edit Edit edit edit * "Clarity": ** "Hour Glass" (feat. LIZ) ** "Shave It Up" ** "Spectrum" (feat. Matthew Koma) ** "Lost At Sea" (feat. Ryan Tedder) ** "Clarity" (feat. Foxes) ** "Codec" ** "Stache" ** "Fall Into The Sky" (feat. Ellie Goulding & Lucky Date) ** "Follow You Down" (feat. Bright Lights) ** "Epos" Edit * "The Anthem" * "Autonomy" * "The Legend Of Zelda" * "Changes" (feat. Champions) * "Dovregubben" * "Find You" (feat. Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant) * " GUY (Girl Under You) "(feat. Lady Gaga) * "Human" (feat. Nicky Romero and LIZ) * "Shave It" * "Scorpion Move" * "Stars Come Out" (feat. Heather Bright) * "Stay The Night" (Feat. Hayley Williams) * "Slam the Door" * "Shotgun" * "Spectrum" (feat. Matthew Koma) * "Stache" * "Clarity (feat. Foxes) * "Push Play (feat. Miriam Bryant) * Break Free (feat. Ariana Grande) Remixes [ edit ] * Arbre Blass - "No Regrets" (SL Curtiz & Zedd Remix) * Armand Van Helden - "Witch Doctor" (Zedd Remix) * BOB - " Nothin 'on You "(Zedd Remix) * The Black Eyed Peas - " The Time (Dirty Bit) "(Zedd Remix) * Dan Thomas - "This Year" (Zedd Remix) * David May - "Facebook Love" (Zedd Remix) * David May - "Facebook Love" (Zedd Remix Instrumental) * Diddy Dirty Money - "Ass on the Floor" (Zedd Remix) * Erick Decks - "Nasty" (Zedd Remix) * Erick Decks - "Nasty" (Zedd Remix Vocal) * Fatboy Slim - "Weapon of Choice" (Zedd Remix) * FLX - "I Feel Untouched" (Zedd's Bigroom Remix) * Lady Gaga - " Born This Way "(Zedd Remix) * Lady Gaga - " Marry the Night "(Zedd Remix) * Lucky Date - "Ho's & Disco" (Zedd Remix) * Moussa Clarke - "Love Key 2010 '(Zedd Mix) * Periphery - "Icarus Lives!" (Zedd Remix) * Skrillex - "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" (Zedd Remix) * Skrillex - "Weekends" (Zedd Remix) * Skrillex featuring The Doors - "Breakn 'a Sweat" (Zedd Remix) * SL Curtiz - "Kid Yourself" (Zedd Remix) * Swedish House Mafia - "Save The World" (Zedd Remix) * Wolfgang Gartner - "Latin Fever" (Zedd Remix) * Zedd - Stay The Night (feat Hayley Williams of Paramore) Category:German music producer Category:German live DJs Category:German musician